The Neko That Stole a Demon's Heart
by Nikita180180
Summary: This is the story of a young neko by the name of Ciel. He is a hostile, yet beautiful kitten, with a horrid past. He is sent on an unexpected journey when a handsome male by the name of Sebastian adopts him. Not only does Ciel's life change, but this simple little neko changes the demon himself as well. I do NOT own anything Kuroshitsuji! Please review if you want more:)
1. Adoption?

A young neko sat glumly in a large, kennel-like cage. He had dark blue ears, the right one drooping forward from a previous injury. His matching tail was thick and curled slightly on its own. _Ciel._ That was the name his mother had given him, named for his dark azure coat. He barely remembered her now. His eyes were two different colors, one purple, an odd condition that caused him to be blind in that eye, and the other an ocean blue. He was deemed, 'odd' by potential owners, and his hostile nature came from the brutality of the owner who had previously kept him. Now, he was used to the common curious onlookers trying to call to him. He would ignore the coos as they read the sign posted, "careful, I bite." After that, they would shrug and move on. Ciel sighed and lapped up some water from his bowl, hating how close it was to the cage door. As he drank, a tall male watched him from afar with peaked interest. He walked over carefully, intending not to frighten the young kitten before him. He had seen the sign, but paid it no mind as he stuck his fingers through the chain-link and pet the neko between the ears. Ciel was shocked, and he wrenched upward, hissing as he sunk his small, yet sharp, fangs into the man's hand. The male made no move or cry of pain, he just smiled gently. "You're a very fearful kitten aren't you?" Ciel growled as his fur stood on end. "Leave me alone!" The gentleman merely tsked. "Untrained too….there is no chance you will ever get adopted….which is why," A devilish smirk played on his lips, "I'll take you for myself." The neko sat, stunned, as the man left to get an attendant. The worker was sweet, but tried to get the male to chose another, proclaiming Ciel to be dangerous and shy. Even then, he stayed firm, wanting Ciel and only Ciel. She gave him papers on everything they knew about the neko, and he called a servant to get all the needed supplies. "Mr. Sebastian Michaelis, the adoption process is complete." Sebastian nodded, smirking. "Time to go Ciel." The hiss that erupted from his cage signaled fear and anger. The attendant sighed. _This may take a while…._


	2. Can't be Tamed

Ciel bared his pointy fangs and hissed threateningly. Sebastian stayed stoic as he opened the carrying cage with a flick of his wrist. "I'm taking you home kitten." This wasn't what Ciel wanted to hear, and he growled viciously. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" The attendant carefully opened the neko's cage, expecting the worst. Instead, Sebastian quickly picked up the neko by his scruff and put him in the cage, the boy clawing angrily at the cage and shifted uncomfortably. Giving up, he sulked miserably as the elder carried him to his car. "This is just great…I'm going home with a complete stranger that obviously knows a lot about nekos…most people don't know nekos have a scruff. It's another thing that makes us just one percent less human…" The boy didn't pay too much attention on the ride home. He kept his focus on trying to think of escape plans. All he needed was a few seconds of distraction and he would be home free, away from this new owner and the adoption center as well. When they arrived though, it seemed Sebastian wasn't taking any chances and shut the door before letting Ciel out of the cage. The child climbed out and stretched, taking a minute to inhale the new scents. The London Flat smelt of peppermint and gingerbread, a lovely smell for the kitten's nose as he followed the scent all through the home. His tail twitched slightly every now and then, as his left ear became alert to all noises, right ear merely flicking up only slightly. He ended at the large master bedroom. Climbing onto the bed, he lay out on the silk sheets and closed his eyes, the thoughts of escaping all but forgotten as his tail unconsciously curled around himself, and his ears relaxed. Only Sebastian's presence broke his bliss. The demon smirked. "I see you are enjoying my sheets, thoroughly getting your fur everywhere." Ciel sat up and turned, noticing the messed up sheets covered in his fur. He once more became his hostile self and growled. "Let me out!" The elder merely sighed. "You can't become angry when you want things kitten, you have to be nice." Ciel huffed. "PLEASE let me out." This didn't amuse Sebastian at all. "You aren't leaving this house without me and a harness Ciel. The outside world is not safe for young nekos like you." The boy didn't understand this, but ignored him and hopped off the bed lightly. "…Whatever….I'm hungry…" A sharp reprimand from his new owner made him change his tone and word choice. "Please, can I have something to eat." The words sickened Ciel. To ask for food in such a manner, especially to his new owner, was despicable. It was like he was giving in to the lavish life already. _No…I won't admit defeat! The pampering of some mere house cat isn't for me…not this fast…I just…I can't trust him yet…._ He stalked off after the demon, tail flicking and ears down in annoyance. _I'll show that man that I, Ciel, can't be tamed…_


	3. You Have to Start Somewhere

The neko followed the elder male into a homey kitchen with double oven and shiny silver fridge. He was surprised at just how large and lavish everything in this house seemed to be. Sebastian read the sticky note attached to the fridge and nodded to himself, opening up a cabinet above him and reaching in. He pulled out a can of cat food and set about opening it and placing the contents into a bowl. The scent hit Ciel's nose like a freight train, and it sent his whole body rigid. _That smells….delicious…_ he moved around the demon, trying to get a closer inspection of the food, but Sebastian merely nudged him out of the way with his hip, laughing. "Shoo, I have to get you some water first." As impatient as the young neko was, he was forced to sit at the table and wait, becoming more and more frustrated. "Hurry up!" Sebastian sighed and held the two bowls just out of Ciel's reach, pissing him off even more. "You WILL ask nicely for things or you WILL not receive them." Frightened at the thought of being denied the appetizing bowl of food, he flattened his ears and bit his lip. "…Please…." The elder smirked triumphantly and set the bowls down. Big blue eyes met stern, red ones and silent questions went back and forth. Receiving the answer he wanted, Ciel ate hungrily. Sebastian watched, tsking softly. _This neko is going to pose some challenges….Wait until my room-mate meets him…_ He cleaned the table and dishes once the child finished, and Ciel didn't hesitate to slink off for a sleeping spot. He climbed onto the top of the couch and stretched himself out, tail twitching. Here, he had a decently high view of the rest of the living room and part of the kitchen. He liked being able to see everything so he knew what was coming. Yawning, he put his head down and curled his tail up around him. _You may have won round one demon, but I'm not going to be a pushover…_


	4. Room-mates!

The neko snoozed peacefully until he heard the lock on the front door _click_. Ears going alert, he hopped off the couch and hid under it, watching the door suspiciously. _Sebastian, someone's getting in… _He heard the male in question turn the kitchen sink off, stepping into the hallway as he wiped his wet hands on his jeans. _This could be my chance….I'll bolt when the door opens!_ Ciel's back-haunches tensed and he got ready to run as the door creaked open. Darting forward, he went between Sebastian's legs and made for the entrance happily. A tall male that looked much like Sebastian, and a leashed hanyou stood in the neko's path though, and he froze, skidding to a halt. No one had time to react as the hanyou spotted Ciel and ran toward him excitedly, forcing his owner to release his hold on the leash. Crying out in surprise, Ciel turned and ran around the living room, hanyou fast on his heels. The flat was in pandemonium as Ciel upturned lamps and vases trying to get to higher ground with the dog in hot pursuit. Only the new male's whistle ended the chaos. "Come here Alois!" The animal stopped and tromped over to his master's side, wagging. "You idiot…Look what you've done!" Alois seemed to survey the damage and knew he was in for it. Tail between his legs and ears drooping, he looked down sadly. Sebastian went over and got on his knees, reaching under the couch for the frightened neko. He managed to coax him out with pieces of food, and he held him firm as Alois barked at him. "It's alright kitten, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my room-mate. This is Claude and his hanyou, Alois." Ciel was still trembling, but had calmed enough to speak. "I can't live with that thing!" This didn't even phase Alois, and the dog merely smiled. "Can I play play play play play with him?!" Alois was a high energy, blue Weimaraner hanyou. He was quick to do all things fun, and an amazing hunter and endurance runner. Claude sighed. "No Alois, stay over here." Alois obeyed sulkingly, watching Ciel intensely. "You bought yourself a neko while I was out?" Sebastian held the neko close and pet him gently. "I prefer the term, adopted actually, and yes, I did." _This is awful…,_ Ciel thought. _How am I going to live with that?!_ "I think it's fair that I have a companion seeing you have one of your own." Claude smirked. "Companion? That thing of yours seems to hate you, and cats can't be companions…I told you, go find yourself a dog, something you can exercise with and actually enjoy." Tension in the room heightened, and the two males eyed one another coldly. "I hate dogs. Ciel is perfect for me, and will be staying whether or not you like it. I've ignored that dumb hanyou of yours, so you can put up with my neko." Sebastian got up and carried Ciel off to his room. _They don't seem to like one another too much…._ The demon shut the door behind him and laid Ciel on his bed. "I'm sorry kitten, are you alright?" Ciel nodded, stalking over to a pillow and curling up on it. "Who is that guy?" Sebastian huffed and sat against his headboard. "That's my older brother, Claude. He's a bossy nuisance, but I put up with him. He and that hanyou are inseparable, and he trains it and puts it in competitions and shows." Ciel took this in. _A….show-dog? _ "Claude has wanted me to do the same thing, but I hate dogs myself so I got you." The neko licked his hand and rubbed it over his ear a few times. "Don't think for a moment I'm going to be a show-cat or something for you….I don't even want to BE here…" Sebastian sighed again and rolled away from Ciel, looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah….I don't want to be here either…." His tone was somber and quiet. _Maybe Sebastian and I….we….aren't so different? He and his brother don't get along, and he's treated like a baby, an outcast….just like me…No one treats me like they should, thinking I'm some freakish accident…_ Feeling slightly bad for the male, Ciel got up and padded over, laying down in between the crook of the demon's arm in silence. Sebastian hid a smirk as he gently pet the neko and watched the child fall asleep. _Oh Ciel…_


	5. A Big Day Ahead

When Ciel awoke, he realized he was no longer in the large, silky bed with Sebastian. Looking around cautiously, he found himself alone in an average-sized bedroom of some sort. There were a bunch of things to climb on, a bed on the right side, a TV and fireplace built into the wall, a window seat, bookshelf, dresser, and a large toy-box. _What is this place? _Stalking around carefully, he climbed up onto the nearest cat tree and viewed the entire room from high above. Whatever the room was, Ciel liked it. Crawling into a little hiding hole in the cat tree, he almost dozed back off, but the sound of a velvet voice woke him once more, and he poked his head out. Sebastian was standing in the doorway, a large gate blocking the way in and out. "Good morning kitten. Do you like your new bedroom?" Ciel blinked. "This is…my room?" The male nodded. "All yours. I sent a servant out to buy everything you required, and then asked for a few extra touches." Ciel didn't know what to think. As much as he didn't want to enjoy the lavish life, the room was quiet, sunny, and full of things for him to do. It was his own, personal space where he could do whatever he wanted. No longer would he have to stare behind bars in a small shop cage. Trying to suppress a happy smile, Ciel put on a blank face. "Can I have something to eat…er…please?" He cringed slightly and sighed, hopping out of the tree. "Yes. I just came in to get you so you could have your breakfast before we go out." Sebastian unlocked the gate and let Ciel follow him to the kitchen. Once there, he put the neko's food in his bowl and set it down for him, along with his water. Ciel ate and drank hungrily, until he finally registered Sebastian's words from earlier. "Wait…where are we going?" Panic set in for a few moments. _Is he…returning me?…What did I do…? Did Claude convince him to get rid of me?…_ The elder male saw the look of fear on the kitten's face, and he pet his ears gently. "Don't worry, we just have to do all of the normal tasks you need…a veterinary visit, a trip to the groomer's, and then on to your training class." Ciel felt sick to his stomach. Those 'tasks' sounded far worse than being returned! _Like hell I'm going to any of those places!_ Darting off, the neko hid back in the hiding hole. Sebastian followed him and sighed. "Let's not make this difficult kitten…It won't be too bad…You'll see…" Ciel growled and clawed at the male every time he tried to reach in and grab him. "I'm not going so go away!" A sudden bark startled the child from his spot though, and he jumped into the demon's arms. "There, was that so hard?" Sighing in frustration, Ciel squirmed as he was harnessed firmly. Sebastian tied him to a chair and went to fetch his shoes, coat, and wallet. The kitten's tail twitched angrily as Alois crept in. A loud hiss arose in Ciel's throat. "Back off mutt, I'm dealing with enough already!" Alois giggled, tail wagging. "What's the matter kitty, are you having a bad fur day?!" This made the hanyou laugh and roll over. It wasn't funny at all to Ciel. "NO. I'm going to the vet's and the groomer's,…and then I'm going to some training crap…" The pup sat up. "Oh…you know…I've been to the vet's…They stick a bunch of needles in you, and they put a cone on your head that makes you look like a food bowl!" Of course, that didn't help the neko's anxiety any. "…And at the groomer's they shave you bald and stick you under hot water so they can bathe you!" Claude stepped in before the poor kitten could hear any more of the frightening tales. "Alois, leash up, we are going for a walk." Tail wagging ecstatically, the hanyou obediently brought his leash. Claude clipped it on and glared at Ciel as he left the flat. The neko sighed. _What am I going to do…How can I avoid my fate…?_ Unfortunately, the poor child was going to have to unwillingly go through this day of trials. Picking Ciel up gently, Sebastian carried him out of the flat and set him in his car. On to stop 1: the vet.


	6. The Visit to the Vet

The car ride went by quickly, as it only felt like a few minutes had passed before they were there. Ciel latched his claws into the blanket covering over his seat and growled. Sebastian parked and went to the neko's side, opening the door. "Let's go." Ciel gulped and hissed. "No way….I don't want a cone on my head!" The demon blinked and laughed. "Cones are only for naughty nekos and hanyous that chew their bandages or stitches." Though it wasn't much, Ciel felt slightly better knowing this. Unfortunately, while taking the new fact in, he eased up his hold on the blanket, and Sebastian took the opportunity to grab the neko hurriedly. He took the blanket and wrapped it around Ciel tightly, in an effort to keep him calm and secure. It only worsened things instead, as the kitten squirmed desperately. "No, no, no!" He whined and cried the entire time Sebastian signed him in. The other owners and their pets stared at Ciel and Sebastian in annoyance. Sitting in a chair farthest from the others, the demon tried to quell the neko's fears. "It's alright kitten, it's just a check up….The veterinarian will just look you over and then we can go. It won't take long at all. I'll be there the entire time with you. I promise everything is going to be just fine." Ciel knew he wasn't acting like his bold self, but he was very frightened of vets. He had been sickly as a young neko, and that meant lots of IV's, medications, and…needles. The mere thought of a pointy object piercing his fragile skin made him sick to his stomach. "I can't do this Sebastian…please, take me home!" The elder male pitied the trembling thing in his arms. Ciel truly looked terrified, ears flat, eyes wide and dilated, body shaking. He decided to try and distract him further. "I thought you didn't like living with me, but isn't my flat where you are wanting to return 'home' to?" Blinking, the neko thought about this. _I didn't even…I really….I'm already referring to his flat as my…home?…_ Time passed, and the soothing presence and warmth of his owner made Ciel fall asleep. When he woke up, he felt his small body being carried into another place apart from the waiting room. Eyes widening instantly, he lashed out and ended up biting Sebastian's arm. "Owch Ciel!" The demon winced this time, as a small trail of blood dripped down from the bite wound. The veterinary assistant guiding them speedy them to the room, and she took Ciel from Sebastian quickly, locking the vet visit leash around his neck to the cold examination table. "I…" The assistant sighed and tsked. "There's a first aid kit down the hall, come with me." The neko gasped, tears once more forming on his cheeks. "Wait no…I'm sorry! don't leave me here!" Before Sebastian could say anything, the nurse led him away. Panic turned into mental turmoil, and he began tugging violently on the leash. He hissed at it, tears now streaking down his cheeks. "Sebastian! Come get me!" He pulled harder, burns forming on his neck from the rubbing of the leather. Just then, a female veterinarian, who had heard his cries, hurried in and held him still. "Relax, relax!" Ciel's frantic nerves forced themselves to settle down, and he whimpered. "S…Sebastian…" He collapsed onto the table and breathed deeply. The woman brought him a small bowl of fresh water, and bade him to drink it slowly. He complied, and in the meantime, she gently removed the leash. Painful red marks were visible all around his neck, some so bad as to be already bruising dark purple. "Oh you poor thing…" She sighed softly and pet his still-trembling body. He put his tail between his legs and tried to stay calm, lapping up the water. She waited until Sebastian came back in, bandaged and worried, and explained what had happened. He frowned as she made him sit beside Ciel in a chair and pet his ears so she could examine him. The kitten was still frightened, but the fight had been drained out of him, and this veterinarian had helped him earlier, so he trusted her enough. He ended up getting two shots, which nearly caused another bandage on the other arm of Sebastian, and then was prescribed anti-anxiety medication, and ointment for the neck wound. The demon wanted to make sure it was okay for Ciel to continue on to the groomers after what had happened, and the female assured him everything would be just fine. Sebastian carried the neko out to the car and laid him down gently. He kneeled down outside the car, and gently pet Ciel's ears. "I'm so sorry kitten…I promised you everything would be fine…promised to stay by your side…even then, I betrayed your trust and got you injured in the process." Ciel knew he should have been resentful towards the demon. _I should hate him! He…he promised! But…I…I can't….He looks so sad…and…he came for me…._ Ciel tried to ignore his change of heart, hating it in fact, but he knew it was no longer going to be so easy for him to fight off his soft-side. Quietly, a rumble began coming from Ciel's small form, and Sebastian blinked in surprise. He smiled and got into the car. Driving to the groomers, he pet the neko the entire time, listening to the sweet, gentle purring. Acceptance, had been granted…for now….

(On to stop 2: The groomer's….what a long day already!)


End file.
